


I just wanna dance with somebody

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ball, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean and Hitch take part at the MP ball





	I just wanna dance with somebody

**Author's Note:**

> written for anime_drawnings_gb on Instagram
> 
> come follow me to request a fic or just say hi! @snk_writing_requests

It was for a good cause, the cadets kept on saying themselves, but seeing them in dresses and suites looked weird even to themselves. They had to go to this ball thing the MP was doing, and Commander Erwin obliged them to in order to raise some funds. The only one who was comfortable in all of this was Jean, he went around the barracks adjusting Connie’s and Eren’s ties, their postures, he taught them how to eat with all the forks and knives that will be there at the ball and so many other things. It came out that Jean’s father was a business man and he and his mom always took part to these events when his clients envited them.  
The ball night wasn’t a messa s they thought it was going to be, they had fun, the food was delicious, Queen Historia looked beautiful, but no one was inviting the girls to dance, and they were feeling a little off, even Mikasa, who tried to hide it though.   
“Sash, do we look bad in these dresses?”  
“Are you crazy, we slay!”  
“Then why aren’t we dancing with somebody?”  
They heard a chuckle behind them and, turning around, saw Hitch “Girls, if you want to dance with a boy, just go!”  
“Oh my walls, Hitch, you can’t invite a guy to dance!”  
Hitch chuckled again “Watch and learn”  
Hitch scanned the room with her eyes, and Sasha and Mikasa already knew who she was looking for, it wasn’t a secret that the two were bonding a little too much for being only collogues.   
“Jean, it’s really a shame. All this time here, I took hours to pick up this dress and you still haven’t invited me to dance!”  
Jean laughed softly, putting his glass of wine on the table “Forgive me, Hitch. Would you honor me with a dance with you?” He asked, bowding down a little and offering his right hand, she took it and they moved at the center of the room.   
They hugged each other, not too tight or Levi woukd start coughing, but close enough, ondulatind to the rythm of the music, and soon the rest of the world disappeared  
“If you really took hours to pick this dress, each of those hours was worth it. It looks gorgeaous on you”  
“Thanks…you’re not bad yourself, you know…I like you with your hair put back like this” At that, Hitch passed her hand through Jean’s hair, and he smiled, pressing his cheek against it when she put it on the side of his face, before turning around and kissing her palm  
“Why, aren’t we brave tonight”  
Jean chuckled “ I missed you thiese days”  
Hitch blushed, and it wasn’t something one could see everyday “Me too…”  
They locked eyes and kept on dancing without breaking eyecontact, getting nearer and nearer, slowly and steadily, ignoring Levi who was cleaning his throat so loudly even the titans outside the walls were hearing him, while Hange was trying to make him stop at the sound of “They’re just guys, let them live”, and he finally gave up.   
But when they heard Eren whistling and Connie laughing like crazy, the whole hall clapping at Jean and Hitch kissing and hugging there in the middle of the ball, Levi jumped straight on his feet and dragged Jean away, without even listen to his protests


End file.
